


The Care and Keeping of Kaiju- part 2

by NeverAndAlways



Series: A Kaiju in the Shatterdome [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Baby Kaiju, Gen, Kaiju, M/M, Mentioned Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb, Newt and Hermann raise a baby kaiju, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverAndAlways/pseuds/NeverAndAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kaiju egg has hatched, and to Hermann's surprise, it isn't trying to kill everyone. </p><p>Now they just have to figure out what to feed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Care and Keeping of Kaiju- part 2

**Author's Note:**

> *"Don't eat that!" (My German isn't great, sorry. Please feel free to point it out if this is incorrect.)

"What the hell do kaiju even eat?!"

"Why ask me? You're supposed to be the expert."

"On kaiju biology, yeah! I never asked 'em what their favorite food is!" Newt's muffled voice came from the depths of the refrigerator. Various containers of food clattered to the floor. "Applesauce; no...don't even know what that is...pasta? No...oatmeal; definitely not...sandwich; maybe...dammit." he emerged from the refrigerator and slammed the door shut. Hermann arched an eyebrow. 

"No luck?" 

Newt shook his head. "I want you to go get some food from the mess hall."

"I don't suppose you could be more specific...?"

"I dunno; anything! Whatever they have that you think it might eat."

Hermann gave a sarcastic salute before limping away. Once he was gone, Newt picked up the sandwich and hurried back to the storage room. 

When he got there, he found the hatchling crouched in the remainder of the eggshell, its eyes hooded. It perked up immediately at the sound of Newt's footsteps, and he was hit by a torrent of eager thoughts. 

《NEWT》

《HUNGRY》

《FOOD》

《FOOD WHERE》

《NEWT》

The scientist couldn't help smiling. He held up the sandwich, and the hatchling's thoughts turned quizzical. 

《FOOD...?》

"It's a sandwich. I know it's not much, but..." he pried apart the slices of bread. "I'm pretty sure it's ham..." 

《FOOD!!!》a blue tongue darted out and grabbed the sandwich from his hand. It quickly disappeared, and the kaiju licked its jaws and looked up expectantly. 

《HUNGRY》

《MORE?》

"Sorry, buddy, that's all I got." Newt reached out to touch the hatchling's leathery nose; it recoiled momentarily, then nudged at his fingers and began to snuffle at his jacket sleeve, blowing hot breaths against his skin. Then suddenly it stopped. A bemused expression passed across its face. It gurgled, coughed once, and spat up the sandwich, bread and all, into Newt's lap. Man and kaiju looked down at the slimy blue thing; Newt in disgust, the hatchling in surprise. 

"...Ugh. I guess that's a no, then."

The hatchling cocked its head and resumed its inspection of his sleeve. 

 

~**  ☆☆  **~

Hermann shuffled along the hallway, doing his best to look casual. He had just spent a quarter of an hour snooping through the Shatterdome kitchens, with no clear idea of what he was looking for. Newton, of course, hadn't been specific at all, which left him to guess. He hated guessing. What on Earth does one feed an infant kaiju?? The beasts were carnivores, presumably, but the only thing they had seen one eat was Hannibal Chau...he reached the storage room, and glanced furtively down the hall before pulling the door open. 

The scene that greeted him should not have been a surprise. Newton was on the floor; the front of his shirt was covered in slimy blue vomit, and he was attempting to pry apart the jaws of the kaiju hatchling, which were clamped firmly on the lapel of his leather jacket. The scientist looked up and mimed a frantic 'help'. 

"Oh, for God's sake." Hermann advanced on the pair of them, swinging his cane. "Stop it! Essen Sie das nicht!*" the kaiju pulled back, startled, and a chunk of Newton's jacket came with it. Newt let out an anguished sound. The hatchling looked from Newt to Hermann and back, distress written clearly on its face. With a look that could only be described as embarrassment, it opened its mouth and deposited the mangled shred of leather on the floor. Newt picked it up and tried to fit it against the hole in his jacket. "Aw, c'mon," he muttered sadly. "This was my favorite one...!"

Hermann leaned on his cane with a sigh. "I leave you alone for five minutes..."

Newton looked sheepish. "Sorry, man. I didn't think-"

"Of course not. You rarely do." Hermann's expression was sharp, but his voice was almost gentle. Newt missed it entirely. He looked up at Hermann, his glasses askew. 

"So did you find anything?"

It was Hermann's turn to look sheepish. He reached into the depths of his parka and pulled out two whole, partially-frozen chickens. "I'd..rather you didn't ask." he said quietly. 

Newt grinned. "Dude, that's perfect!" Beside him, the hatchling caught sight of the chicken, and its eyes lit up. 

《FOOD??》

It wobbled up to Hermann on unsteady legs and prodded with its tongue at his parka, shoes and vest. The mathematician did his best not to cringe. "Er...here." he held out one of the chickens; the kaiju snatched it and swallowed it in one motion. 

"You might wanna stand back." Newt whispered, gesturing to the blue stain on his shirt. Hermann quickly moved out of the line of fire. However, the little kaiju seemed perfectly happy. It reached for the second chicken, which Hermann was only too happy to hand over. Once it disappeared, the hatchling licked its jaws contentedly and wobbled back to its nest. 

《GOOD. FULL.》

《SLEEP》

With that, it laid down, tucked in its feet, and shut its eyes. The two men let out a sigh of relief, and the room was quiet for a moment.

"Well that was exciting." Newt said brightly. 

"Mm."

"And now we know what it eats." 

Hermann nodded. "How," he asked slowly, "do you suppose we acquire more?"

Newt's face fell. "...Damn."

~**  ★★★  **~

 


End file.
